More Than Just Sympathy Sex
by kristin.xo
Summary: Set in "The One Where Joey Speaks French". What would of happened if Ross and Rachel actually kissed that night in Long Island?
1. 300th Time

***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Friends characters but I would be more than happy to adopt Joey***

 **(A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first Ross and Rachel fanfiction (or fanfiction on here for that matter...) so please be kind and courteous. Or at least try. I don't write in script form. I have been a writer for years and I have experience, so hopefully y'all will like this little piece I put together! Love you all!)**

"Goodnight," Ross says, kissing her on the forehead. He was just about to leave when Rachel interrupted him. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, would you stay... here with me for a little while?"

"Sure!" He didn't necessarily knew what she meant, but he knew she was in a depressed state and wanted to make her feel better. He was Ross after all. He cared about Rachel more than anybody. Rachel sits on her bed and pulls Ross's hand so he's sitting next to her.

"Thank you for coming with me today," she sincerely says. "Oh, of course."

"Rachel Green is very happy you're in her room!" Ross laughs at that and says, "Me too, come here," while hugging her.

"I just don't wanna be alone tonight..."

It's true, Rachel didn't want to be alone. Not just with anybody though, she wanted to be with Ross. Sympathy sex was one thing, but sympathy sex with Ross is another. It was the best she'd ever have, and the best he'd ever have. They both knew pretty damn well they were meant for each other, but something was holding them back. Fear? Probably.

"Okay, well, uh, I can maybe grab a sleeping bag, or..."

Rachel quickly cut Ross off with a kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer towards her. Ross is however shocked, but truth be told, he missed her. He missed her a lot. Seeing her with Joey made his heart break. Plenty of thoughts went through Ross's head, like "Why is she kissing me?" "Does she want to have sex with me?" "Does she want to get back together?" "Is she just thanking me for coming out here with her?" The list was long, but Ross stopped thinking and wrapped his arms around her as they continued kissing. It started out incredibly tense, but then it started getting steamy and passionate. They had so much history, but it didn't matter at this moment. Rachel laid on top of Ross and continued kissing him. But then something popped into Ross's mind, she's just upset about her father.

He breaks the kiss and looks at her, his hands still wrapped around her. Her big beautiful blue eyes were so hard to ignore.

"Rach I... as much as I'm enjoying this, I really don't think this is a good idea," he says. Trust him, he would want nothing more than to be in Rachel's arms again. Although she is just feeling vulnerable.

"But we won't know that until we do it, will we?" Rachel says, trying to pull Ross closer to her to kiss him again. He stands up.

"You are upset about your father and you're feeling vulnerable and I just don't feel it would be right, I'd feel like I'd be, you know, taking advantage of you."

"Taking advantage? I am giving you the advantage, enjoy!" Rachel insisted. She really wanted to sleep with Ross tonight, and she didn't care about the consequences at this moment. "Come on Ross, just sleep with me tonight! We don't even have to do anything if you want, I just want someone with me tonight."

Ross stared at her. He didn't want to take advantage of her, but come on. A chance to sleep with Rachel Green again? After all of their history? "This isn't a good idea." "This isn't a good idea." Those thoughts kept flowing through Ross's mind.

"Alright," he caved in. He felt incredibly bad though, he didn't want to seem like that type of guy who would just sleep with any girl who's depressed.

He and Rachel got under the covers and Rachel put her arms around him.

"Thank you so much, again, for coming out to Long Island with me today. You're the sweetest." And Rachel really meant it. She couldn't handle this on her own. She didn't want Phoebe, Joey, Chandler, or Monica out with her. She only wanted Ross.

"It's okay..." Ross said looking down. He felt awkward, that they were just sleeping with each other without doing anything. They haven't done that in, what, 7 years? Rachel noticed that he was feeling uncomfortable, so she decided to break that by kissing him yet again. He of course kissed back. It was all coming clear to them, this felt right. Nothing else mattered to Ross except Rachel's happiness. Ross kept telling himself he shouldn't be doing this, but he wasn't doing it. He was taking off her shirt, and she was taking off his. They were about to do it, for the 300th time.

 **Well, that's it folks. Reviews are much appreciated! :)**


	2. Amazing Night

***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Friends characters but I would be more than happy to adopt Joey***

 **(A/N: I'm back again! This is the last chapter of this story. I know, 2 chapters, lame. But I hope you like it!)**

Ross and Rachel woke up right where they wanted to be, in each other's arms. Ross felt Rachel stir and he kissed her awake. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Hey you."

It's been forever since he has called her that. Hell, it's been forever since she's called him that. Rachel wrapped her arms around Ross and nuzzled his nose.

"Last night was just... amazing," she told him.

Ross had his arms firmly around her as well, and smiled. "It really _was_ amazing."

And they pressed their lips against one another again.

"We should probably get ready. I have to check on my father again before we leave."

"Yeah, you should."

Once they had gotten dressed, Rachel grabbed Ross hands and smiled.

"You know I said this a lot, but last night was incredible," Rachel says to him.

Ross smiled back, "Oh, I completely agree."

"You're still very good at the stuff!" They both laughed.

"You're still very good at the stuff as well."

They were just about the leave the room when Rachel stopped Ross and looked at him. They were only now a few inches apart.

"Ross?"

"Yes?"

"Just so you know... last night... it meant more to me than just sympathy sex," Rachel says sincerely, getting a little teary-eyed.

Ross stared into her eyes and smile. "I feel the same way, Rach."

And with that, the two left the room.

 **That's it. Last chapter. It's short and cheesy,** _ **and I like it!**_


End file.
